Without Your Smile
by eru-chan
Summary: friendship leads to love. Love leads to accidents. Accidents lead to death. Death leads to sorrow. What if your one great love dies? Is it possible for you to find that person twice? readXreview! criticisms and flames are acceptable to help me!
1. Chapter 1: Death Did Us Apart

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. I dunno who but I'm glad I don't 'coz if I did, this anime wouldn't happen in the first place yet I still wanna own it.

**Summary:** friendship leads to love. Love leads to accidents. Accidents lead to death. Death leads to sorrow. What if your one great love dies? Is it possible for you to love that person twice?

**To the readers of jeje3693's story, the gods, don't worry, I asked permission to borrow Kaouru and Akira.**

**Chapter 1:** death did us apart…

-**Friday eve, 9:00pm**-

"polka dots!" the guy with spiky raven hair said opening the door, walking.

"stop calling me polka dots pervert!" a girl with waist length brunette hair said

"pervert eh?" the guy said as he held the girl's waist and kissed her passionately on the lips. Then after some minutes, the girl pushed the boy away, because of lack of oxygen.

"you're still a pervert Natsume" the girl said

"whatever polka" the so-called Natsume said, "oh yeah, do you want to come with me to the guys' party tonight?"

"again? Come on Natsume, all we do every night is go partying with your guys since I lived with you. And our wedding is in two days can you at least make up an excuse and let's talk about what will happen to us?" she said

"oh come on Mikan. This is my last night as a bachelor. Please?"

"I don't wanna go" Mikan said

"it's all right, it's for me anyway." Natsume said as he snatched a kiss from Mikan

"PERVERT!!!" she shouted as Natsume was riding his black convertible

"night sweetie! Sleep without me okay?" Natsume shouted

"do I have any choice? Unless…" Mikan whispered to herself

-**half an hour later**-

!DING DONG!

"hey guys! Good thing you came!" she said

"why wouldn't we Mikan? I mean it's your last night as a bachelorette" said Naoko

"well if he's having a party, I'm having one too" she said

"you sure have to!" a voice said

Mikan turned and saw three girls.

"Kaouru! Mizuki! Hotaru!" she said while running to them

!BANG!POOF!SPLASH!

Mikan was knocked unconscious by Hotaru's revised Baka gun. This made Kaouru make a circle of fire around Mikan and made Mizuki splash ice cold water on Mikan and on the fire.

"ouch! Mean…" Mikan said

"sorry!" Mizuki said helping her up, "so where's Natsume-kun?"

"oh he's just partying with Hotaru's boy" Mikan said making Hotaru blush

"oh..." she said, chuckling

Mizuki Kamishiro is Mikan's cousin and Kaouru Mizumi's sister. Kaouru, on the other hand, is engaged to Akira Thomas, whose best friend is Takashi Mazono who proposed to Mizuki last night. **(wow… what a circle… .v)**

"looks like everyone Is here! Wow we have extras too!" mikan said happily

"extras eh? Mizuki let's go" Kaouru said in a verrrryy cooold manner

"but—" Mizuki and Mikan said together

"we're just extras here" she replied

"so?!"

"I was just joking Kaouru-sama" she said as tears started to brim her eyes…

"oh look what you've done Kaouru" Mizuki said

"tch…" she said as she sat down on the sofa.

Almost everybody was playing inside the house, like 10 year old children. Hotaru was surprised because Mikan wasn't playing so she approached her.

"what's wrong, baka?" Hotaru asked

"I'm just so worried about Natsume. It's like I feel something bad is going to happen." She replied

"so that's the reason you made this party? To make you feel better?"

"that was my plan until you guys came. It became more fun but—"

!SMASH!

Mikan ran inside the house and Hotaru followed her.

"what the he— oh my God!" Mikan said. She covered her mouth seeing that Natsume's picture fell and the glass shattered.

"we're so sorry Mikan, we didn't mean to do it" said Satoru

"yeah Mikan" Asami said

"its alright" she said wiping tears off her eye, "that's just nothing right?"

"yeah mikan. It's just superstition." Hotaru said, calming her best friend down

"but what if it's true? What if something bad happens to Natsume?" she asked Hotaru

"we'll just wait and see…" she replied

everybody stopped playing and went in front of the television, with popcorn on their hands.

"Mikan! The show's on!" shouted Yuichi

"coming!" she said, wiping off her tears

"Mikan—"

"don't worry Hotaru. Whatever happened I'll try to be strong."

'_Mikan's still such a baby…_' she thought and slightly smiled

everybody was sniffing and crying while watching the soap. **(I guess the soap got too overboard... he he…)**

after the soap everyone went to "bed" and slept while Mikan was still in the balcony thinking about Natsume.

'_Natsume, please… don't leave me…_' she thought

-morning-

"ugh… what time is it?" she said as she looked at the watch, "7 am? Yawn… gotta make breakfast"

as she was going down the stairs, she saw that almost everyone was still asleep. As she looked on the pool, she saw Mizuki doing her morning swim while Hotaru was on the computer and Kaouru… was er… just sitting.

"ohayo Kaouru-sama, Hotaru-Chan"

"…"

**(fast forward………)**

so Mikan was alone with Hotaru while eating lunch.

"Hotaru, do you think something happened to Natsume last night?"

"I don't know. Probably. Wait, why should i know?" she replied as mikan chuckled

"that's better"

"what's better?"

"you, smiling"

"why?"

"you look ugly when you cry"

"whatever Hotaru" she said, smiling at her best friend

!RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

"hmmph… you could that be?" she said, picking up the phone, "moshi moshi?"

"mikan!!" the person said, panting

"ojiisan? How are you?!"

"no time for greetings!!"

"why Ojiisan?" she said, "wait, is someone crying?"

"uh… er…"

"oh give me that phone! And you call yourself a man!" a woman on the other line said

"okaasama, what happened?"

"n—n—nat—su—me…"

"why?! What happened to Natsume?!"

"h—he…"

"what is it okaasama?!"

"h—he's—dead…"

mikan got shocked and dropped the phone

"mikan dear? Hello?

"sorry about that, mikan's just in a state of shock. She might snap out soon ehough" Hotaru said

"oh dear. I'll tell you what happened and when she's fine, tell her…"

"alright"

so the woman told Hotaru what happened to Natsume while Mikan was still like a piece of rock, still shocked about the news.

"all right. goodbye"

"Hotaru…" he said while crying

"what happened?"

"er… well…"

"tell me Hotaru! What happened to Natsume?!"

_flash back_

"_hope Mikan's already awake when I come back" Natsume said, looking at the bouquet of roses beside him_

_!BANG!_

"_what the hell?!" he said. He saw three black cars behind him using his rear mirror_

_!BANG!_

"_what the!" he said. He tried speeding up but they still caught him._

_!BANG!_

"_what the hell do they want from me?!"_

_the worse part is that they're on the flyover then suddenly_

_!SWISH!CRASH!BANG!CRASH!_

_Natsume's car fell from the flyover and was really destroyed, and so was he. He was rushed to the hospital but no such luck, he still dies_

_End of flashback_

"Why do they want to kill Natsume like that?!"

"I don't know"

"oh Hotaru…" he said as she ran to her best friend, crying**  
**

* * *

**well here it is! My 2****nd**** fic!**

**So so sad… TT**

**Sorry if I killed Natsume, it was my job. **

**.v**

**-Rakueru-**


	2. Chapter 2: Funeral Party?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. I dunno who but I'm glad I don't 'coz if I did, this anime wouldn't happen in the first place yet I still wanna own it.

**Summary:** friendship leads to love. Love leads to accidents. Accidents lead to death. Death leads to sorrow. What if your one great love dies? Is it possible for you to love that person twice?

* * *

**Chapter 2:** funeral… party…?

-**October 31, 2019-**

"we are all gathered here today, to witness the burial of our dearly departed Natsume Hyuuga, a brother, a best friend and a husband to everyone here today" a priest said as Natsume's coffin was being lowered

almost everyone there was crying while throwing black roses on him.

'_natsume…_' Mikan thought as she threw the rose, '_why did you leave me now you should have waited like 5 or ten years from now baka…_'

!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

the famous so-called moron cannon hit Mikan's head.

"ouch! Why Hotaru?!" Mikan asked

"you shouldn't say mean things to the dead" she replied while holding the moron cannon.(**wow I didn't know she knows how to pay respect to the dead… tee hee…)**

"I respect Natsume!"

"yeah right. That's not what your thoughts were saying. How bout wait for 5 years… blah blah blah…"

"how did you even read my thoughts?"

then a head popped out behind Hotaru

"konnichiwa mikan-chan" said koko

"KOKO!!!"

"shh!!!" everyone in the funeral said

Mikan went back to her seat and hid her eyes using her bangs

"don't worry Mikan, probably after three years you'll find a person just like Natsume" Hotaru said, patting Mikan at the back

"three years? I can't… I might die… thinking of Natsume every single day…"

…pat…pat…pat…toink!

"Ouch! Why did you do that?" mikan asked Hotaru **(Hotaru just hit Mikan at the back of her head… Hahaha!)**

"dummy" she said

as the funeral ended, she still didn't stop thinking of Natsume. They went to Mc Donald's to order some food when she said, "what do you want Natsume?" then tears fell her eyes

"you can forget about him Mikan. Just wait" Hotaru said

"wait for what? Wait for another guy and show up?! I can't replace Natsume and you know that! You know I love—"

!SLAP!

"h—how could you Hotaru?" she said, rubbing her red cheek

"if you don't stop talking about Natsume then you'll never forget him and this would make you worse!" Hotaru said as tears brimmed her eyes **(wow... Hotaru has really changed)**

"Hotaru…"

"don't worry, I'm just fine" she said wiping her tears off, "let's just get a take out okay? I'm not in the mood to eat here right now"

mikan smiled and turned to the counter to order. When she got all the food, she went back to Hotaru's car and went to home with her.

"Mikan…"

"hai?"

"gomen"

"for what?"

"for what happened a while ago"

"don't worry Hotaru, you're forgiven!" she said as she went closer to hug her

!BAKA!

"ouch…" she said, rubbing her head

!DING!DONG!

"coming!" Mikan said

"she opened the door and saw all her friends there and Natsume's friends as well

"we're really sorry about what happened Mikan" Ruka said

"It's okay Ruka, Hotaru is helping me move on"

"see I told you guys she's okay!" a voice shouted

"well sorry to disturb you two. Goodnight Mikan, Goodnight Hotaru"

"goodnight Luca-pyon!, goodnight everybody!" she said as she closed the door

"Hotaru…"

"yeah?" she replied as she stood up to place her plate on the sink

"why aren't you with Ruka-pyon? Aren't you two together?"

"well… er…"she replied as she blushes

"never mind! So what do you want to do Hotaru?" Mikan asked as she changes the subject

"uhm, whatever you want"

"oh wait! My favorite soap is on!"

'_oh goody…_' Hotaru thought **(Hotaru hates the soap Mikan is always watching. She doesn't even know why mikan loves it)**

"okay, you just watch there" she said, reaching for her newest invention and a screw driver

…sniff…sniff…

"Hotaru, can you pass the tissue?"

"there, all finished…" Hotaru said

"Hotaru, can you please pass the—" Mikan said as an invention popped in front of her and gave her a piece tissue

"uhh… thank you? Hotaru? What is this?"

"invention number 100, tissue carrier. It can store up to 100 tissue pieces inside. Self giving. If you ask for a tissue paper it will give It to you pronto."

"it can't be that perfect, it must have some defect"

"see for yourself"

"oh well… one tissue—" Mikan said when suddenly the tissue was pushed it to Mikan's mouth

"I told you it has a defect" she said as she took out the tissue from her mouth

"oh well. It's yours so deal with it"

after the soap, Mikan went to bed as well as Hotaru.

"goodnight Hotaru" Mikan said

"goodnight" Hotaru replied as she turned off the light

**-two months passed**-

'_wow… it's been two months since Natsume's death… can't believe it until now but I think I have to stop thinking about him_' she thought as she was outside the balcony, looking up

"Mikan…"

"yes Hotaru?" Mikan replied

"can you come with me?"

"where?"

"just come with me" she said as she pulled her hand to the comfort room

"what's in here?"

"go shower up, we're going somewhere"

"really?! Okay!"

after showering, she saw a grade school alice academy uniform on her bed.

"Hotaru!"

"yeah?" she replied

"what's with the uniform?"

"just wear it! Don't forget to wear you underwear okay?"

Mikan blushed and said, "whatever!"

As she wore the uniform, she went outside and saw Hotaru wearing the same thing

"what's the uniform for?"

"ask questions later, now, lets go!"

as they went outside, they ran until they reached a karaoke studio

"what are we doing here?"

"you'll find out soon enough"

as they went to the stairs, Hotaru ran so Mikan gets left behind

"Hotaru!!!" Mikan shouted, she knew she was getting lost so…

"run to the rooftop! if you get lost, ask for help okay!" she shouted

'_baka... probably it on the top floor_' she thought **(wow! Mikan's right! Well not that I'm underestimating her or something…)**

when she reached the rooftop, she looked for Hotaru but she wasn't there then suddenly she saw a door

"hmm… wonder what's in here"

as she went in, it was pitch black so she can't see a thing

"Hotaru?"

…click…click…click…

three bright lights opened and then…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKAN!" people in the room said

"what the…"

"it's your birthday baka…" a familiar voice behind her said

"Hotaru… did you plan this for me?" she said as she sniffed

"you can say that…"

"oh Hotaru! As she ran and hugged her"

"alright, stop hugging and start singing"

"what?" mikan asked as she let go of Hotaru

"this is a karaoke studio, you should sing right?" Hotaru said as she went to the stage

"good evening everybody! We're here today to celebrate Mikan's birthday—"

"YAY!!!!!" everyone shouted

"okay… everybody has to sing alright? The computer listed everybody's names here and is starting to shuffle who goes first, alright?"

"yeah!!!"

"alright… let the karaoke party begin!" she said as she went down and started the computer, "by the way, the computer picks the song for you okay?"

"Hotaru" Mikan called as Hotaru went her way

"yeah?"

"thank you"

"for what?"

"everything"

"…"

"wait… why is everyone wearing our uniforms from before?"

"a twist for the party"

"happy birthday, mikan-Chan!" a person with blonde hair said

"Naru-sensei! Arigatou!" she said

"nice party Hotaru, you should make more parties like this" mr. Narumi said as he twirled like a ballerina

'_yeah right… he's still a gay freak until now.. some people never change_'

"Mikan, Hotaru…"

"Ruka-pyon!" mikan said as she hugged him

"happy birthday" Ruka said

"Arigatou Ruka-pyon!"

"Hotaru…"

"yeah?"

"nothing" Ruka said as he blushed, as well as Hotaru, "I—I gotta go now… bye!"

"Hotaru…"

"yeah?"

"lets have some fun" mikan said as she pulled Hotaru to the dance floor

and they all had fun until morning…

* * *

**done!!!  
**

**please review!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Three Years of Hell

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. I dunno who but I'm glad I don't 'coz if I did, this anime wouldn't happen in the first place yet I still wanna own it.

**Summary:** friendship leads to love. Love leads to accidents. Accidents lead to death. Death leads to sorrow. What if your one great love dies? Is it possible for you to love that person twice?

**sorry that i just updated now it's just because we went to the province and we arrived today.. sorry!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** three years of hell

**Mikan's pov  
**

"Hell! It's been three years Hotaru! Can you please stop arranging dates for me!" I said when a guy just called the house

"I'm not the one arranging them, I'm too busy with Ruka" she replied, screwing a screw an one of her inventions

"then why are you still living here?"

"you might do something stupid"

"like what?!"

"burn yourself, probably the house too"

"why?!"

"you can't cook without bursting fire on the stove. I think that stove is your 10th stove. Isn't it right?"

"whatever. But I'm tired going on dates. Heels kill my feet"

"deal with it."

"fine!" she shouted, "uh, Hotaru?"

"yeah?"

"I'm going out"

"to where?"

"somewhere"

"better not get lost"

"don't worry! It'll be just around Tokyo"

"I'm coming with you"

"that's better!"

…sigh…

-**that night**- **(normal pov)**

"I can't believe that we're only gonna walk around Tokyo" Hotaru said as she was being pulled by Mikan

"come on Hotaru! You don't want to miss the fun don't you?"

"is your kind of fun walking around Tokyo doing nothing?"

"we're going window shopping!" she said as she punched upwards, "so come on before—"

BUMP!

"oh sorry!" Mikan said in unison with the guy she bumped. As she turned around, she saw a dark raven-haired guy with crimson red eyes as same as Natsume… that looks just like Natsume?!

"n—Natsume?" Mikan whispered to herself

"I'm sorry miss. And by the way, I'm not Natsume. I'm Shoji. Shoji Kanzaki. And you are?"

"I—I—"

"she's Mikan Sakura"

"Mikan. I'm pleased to meet you"

"get away!" she said as she ran, crying

"w—what's wrong with her?" the so-called Shoji guy asked

"she's got issues. Anyway, if you want to call her, here" Hotaru replied as she gave him a piece of paper with a number on it

"uh thanks?"

"don't mention it" she said as she ran and looked for Mikan

RING… RING…

"moshi moshi?" Hotaru said as she answered the fone

"Hotaru, it's me Takashi"

"Takashi. What a surprise. Why?" Hotaru asked suspicioisly

"nothing! It's just that… do you know where Mikan is?" he asked her

"no. I'm looking for her. Why?" she asked suspiciously

"n—n—nothing! It's just that she's here in our house. She's crying to Mizuki right now telling her that she saw Natsume—"

"give me the phone now!" Mizuki said to Takashi as she took it from him like stealing a candy from a baby, "you give Mikan some tea while I talk to Hotaru—hello Hotaru?"

"yeah?"

"can you come here right now?"

"sure, I got to get Mikan from there anyway."

"okay. Bye"

"bye"

…TOOT…

'_stupid Mikan. Why does she have to bother them? –sigh- I guess I gotta get her out of there_' she thought as she was running her way to Mizuki and Takashi's house

!DING DONG!

"that must be Hotaru" Mizuki said, "Kaouru can you get that?"

"why me?"

"because you're nearer to the door!"

"fine" she said as she opened the door she saw Hotaru, "hi Hotaru"

"she bothered you too? Stupid Mikan."

"don't worry, it's Mizuki that bothered us"

"us?"

"yeah, I brought Akira with me"

"oh I see. Anyway, is Mikan still crying?"

"yeah. Oh yeah, come inside."

"I thought you'll never let me in" she said as she went inside

"Kaouru take care of Mikan, I just have to talk to Hotaru" Mizuki said

"okay, fine. Don't worry Mikan, mommy Mizuki's gonna be there…"

"shut up!" she said to Kaouru"

"fine!"

"-sigh- anyway, Hotaru,"

"yeah?"

"did she really see Natsume?" she asked as she gave her tea

"nope somehow he looks terribly like Natsume but has darker shade of hair then Natsume has"

"do you know his name?"

"yeah. I think it was Shoji Kanzaki"

"I see… oh well… oh yeah, Mikan said she'd be sleeping here for now so that you can spend more time with your husband."

"baka"

"so, did you guys have your honeymoon already?" Kaouru said as she sat with the two

"uhm…" Hotaru blushed

"you did! Are you pregnant already?" Mizuki said

"n—no!" she answered

"oh well. You think that can be an illusion of some sort?" Mizuki asked

"nope. He's real" Hotaru said

"oh… a shape shifter perhaps?" Kaouru said

"probably, but were still not sure" Hotaru said

"hey, guys, sorry to disturb you but Mikan's already asleep. Takashi brought her up to the guestroom, is it okay?" Akira said

"yeah. You should all be going now too. See you tomorrow!"

"alright, see you" Kaouru said as she went to Akira and walked with him

"how about you?"

!DING DONG!

"Mizuki! Hotaru! It's Ruka" Kaouru shouted

"alright! Hotaru will be right there!" Mizuki shouted, "bye Hotaru. See you tomorrow"

"okay" she replied as she went outside and walked home with Ruka

"what happened there?"

"oh, it's just some issue Mikan just encountered"

"what kind of issue?"

"you'll find out soon enough"

**end of chapter.**

**Aww, what do you think will happen?**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-rakueru-**


End file.
